Renaissance
by Meish Kaos
Summary: Détournement de la fic de Mag Mus, Naissance. Severus, favori de Voldemort, doit assister à une cérémonie spéciale... très spéciale. Le rating n'est pas là pour faire joli. Thèmes durs. Slash.


**Titre** : Renaissance

**Auteur** : Meish Kaos

**Titre Original** : Naissance (id : 2915792)

**Auteure Originale** : Mag Mus (id : 903613)

**Bêta-lectrice** : Floralege

**Rating** : M pour Mumuuuuse avec les persos :)

**Genre** : Angst/Horreur

**Pairing** : Severus/Voldemort

**Disclaimer** : Entre les persos de JKR et l'histoire de base de Mag Mus, y'a pas grand-chose à moi :)

**Commentaires** : Détournement écrit à l'occasion du défi Double Effet Sevy Kool de la communauté SevyS Now :)

**Attention : Slash, violence physique et mentale font partie des thèmes de cette fic. Si ça ne vous plait pas, passez votre chemin.**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Renaissance**

Je n'avais rien fait. Je n'avais rien dit. Muet et impassible, j'avais regardé le Seigneur des Ténèbres jouer avec Bellatrix et Rodolphus, puis Lucius et Rabastan, comme il le faisait toujours, comme s'ils étaient des chiens et moi son animal favori. Celui à qui l'on épargne les coups, celui à qui l'on épargne les "Assis", "Relève-toi", "Agenouille-toi", "Supplie". Pour eux, les ordres s'étaient succédés, accompagnés de cris de douleur et de jouissance, comme il l'aimait.

Désormais, c'était fini. Il avait fini de se divertir. La flamme était morte depuis longtemps, je ne retrouvais de la débauche que l'odeur lourde et âcre du sexe et du sang, que les draps tordus et jetés dans un coin, abandonnés tels d'obscurs vestiges d'une nuit enflammée. Maintenant qu'ils y étaient tous passés, la cérémonie allait pouvoir commencer. La renaissance après la petite mort. On nous avait dit de nous placer en cercle, de chaque côté de notre Maître. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres nous honorerait alors comme il ne l'avait jamais fait. Près d'Alceus Bulstrode, j'avais l'impression que mon statut particulier allait être sacrifié. Jamais il n'avait posé la main sur moi devant eux. Jamais ces ordres, "Déshabille-toi", "Couche-toi", "Ne bouge plus". Je ne pouvais plus reculer, déjà le feu de ses entrailles s'était rallumé. Je ne pouvais faire qu'une chose, obéir, dans l'espoir qu'ensuite, la liberté me serait accordée. Et toujours ces mots, pour d'autres que moi. Déshabille-toi. Couche-toi. Ne bouge plus.

Il m'avait promis une surprise. Il m'avait promis la jouissance. Paradoxalement, je devais d'abord lui permettre d'user de mon corps devant tous pour connaître la délivrance. Mais au fond, je m'en fichais. Il était venu un soir, à Spinner's End. En personne. Il m'avait demandé d'être son amant.

"Tu seras mon favori, Severus", avait-il dit. "Je te fournirai tout ce dont tu as besoin et tes pairs te craindront, te reconnaîtront enfin pour ce que tu es."

La reconnaissance, peut-être est-ce qui m'avait fait accepter. Ça, ou le fait que sa baguette pointait déjà vers ma poitrine pour m'écraser sous lui sans que je ne puisse dire un mot. Déshabille-toi. Couche-toi. Ne bouge plus. J'avais conscience que rien ne serait plus comme avant, mais j'avais obéi. Et soudain, j'étais devenu plus que cet homme tout juste sortit de l'adolescence sur qui personne ne s'attardait. Lui s'était attardé sur mes traits naguères innocents. Lui avait su déceler mes talents, les exploiter à leur juste valeur, seulement avec ces mots. Déshabille-toi. Couche-toi. Ne bouge plus. Je me suis concentré sur ces draps abandonnés qui gisaient près de moi. Du sang les maculaient encore, mais ils étaient surtout trempés de sueur. Ils semblaient presque rigides, solides, comme si les pierres froides avaient déteint sur leur matière. Ils formaient désormais une effigie à la gloire du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Les plis grisâtres semblaient encore receler l'essence de la passion dévorante qui avait submergé mon Maître quelques heures plus tôt. Je me fichais pas mal de ce qui était arrivé avec ses mignons, que ça ait été plaisir ou souffrance. Certes, il n'avait jamais fait preuve avec moi de la cruauté sauvage qu'il réservait à Bellatrix ou de la torture raffinée dont il aimait gratifier Lucius. Mais s'il avait fallu m'y soumettre pour devenir l'un des leurs, alors je l'aurais fait. Et si j'en croyais les cris qui s'élevaient au centre du cercle, j'aurais certainement à le faire. Je n'étais qu'un Sang-de-Bourbe. Déshabille-toi. Couche-toi. Ne bouge plus. C'était au tour d'Alceus. Il tremblait en s'avançant vers Lui, mais il s'agenouilla sans protester à son geste de la main et quand il se releva, seul son poignet était noirci, là où il l'avait maintenu contre le sol. Déshabille-toi. Couche-toi. Ne bouge plus. C'était l'heure. Le moment était venu, et j'étais le dernier. J'essayais de ne pas me montrer surpris lorsque le Seigneur des Ténèbres sourit. Il était resté de marbre pour tous ceux qui y étaient passés avant moi. Tout juste avait-il soupiré lors de la jouissance finale. Lui m'attendait.

"Tu as bien fait de ne montrer aucune émotion, Severus. Ta récompense sera à la hauteur de tes espérances. Mais pour l'heure, avance et déshabille-toi devant eux tous, car c'est ici que tu vas renaître, Severus. C'est ici que commence ta nouvelle vie, mon favori."

J'ai fait comme il me l'a ordonné, puis j'ai ressenti une brûlure, un étirement terrible au niveau du fondement. Il s'infiltrait en moi, je le sentais par tous les pores de ma peau. Une seconde plus tard, il était là, vivant, pulsant au rythme des battements éffrénés de mon coeur et du sien. Je ne voulais pas gémir. Je ne voulais pas faiblir, mais le plaisir me semblait insoutenable. Soudain je me suis retrouvé libre, j'ai pu me remettre debout et d'un signe de la main, ceux qui nous entouraient ont quitté la cérémonie. C'était fini. Il l'avait fait.

Nous avons transplané jusqu'à Spinner's End et j'ai poussé la grille qui me séparait de la propriété. Toujours nu, j'ai avancé jusqu'à l'entrée, monté la marche et me suis arrêté devant la porte. J'avais une impression de familiarité que je n'avais jamais ressenti. Il était là, derrière moi, observant mes mouvements mécaniques, un demi-sourire aux lèvres. J'ai réalisé qu'il me tenait irrémédiablement en son pouvoir, que c'était lui désormais qui me déshabillerait, me coucherait et m'immobiliserait.

La main sur mon sexe toujours gonflé m'a stoppé dans mes pensées. Je m'engorgeais de sang sous l'appel de mon Maître et c'est à ce moment-là que je me suis mis à hurler.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Si vous avez aimé, faites-le moi savoir :) Et filez lire la fic "Naissance" de Mag Mus :)


End file.
